


Incertezas Mutantes

by Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)



Series: Incertezas de um mutante [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um novo integrante chega à Academia para Alunos Superdotados do Professor Charles Xavier. Que mistérios envolverão sua chegada? Que perigos ele trará para a escola?</p><p>A new guy join Charles Xavier's academy. What will happen from now? What danger can it cause to everyone?</p><p>*As soon as possible this will be trasnlated to English :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Recém Chegada

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mutants Uncertainties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740597) by [Sephyra Lune (teapot_toaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapot_toaster/pseuds/Sephyra%20Lune)



> Hey!  
> Segunda fanfic a ser publicada, primeira em português! Trabalho nesse projeto desde 2003, portanto, tem muito texto vindo aí se tiver alguém que queira ler! :)

Naquele dia de outono a curiosidade havia feito todos levantarem mais cedo para receber o novo mutante. O professor Xavier havia dado o aviso do novo integrante da equipe durante o jantar da noite anterior. 

Todos estavam na cozinha, tomando o café da manhã e fazendo as típicas brincadeiras com seus poderes que sempre acabavam com alguém limpando o cereal do chão. O ambiente silenciou-se quando a porta abriu e Logan entrou, seguido por alguém não identificável, vestindo uma capa com capuz que cobria seu rosto. Os dois seguiram direto para a biblioteca, e alguns minutos mais tarde, o professor Xavier foi até a cozinha, onde reinava um clima de apreensão entre Spike, Jean e Kitty:

\- Como vocês todos já sabiam, estávamos a espera de mais um mutante para a academia. Ele está na biblioteca agora. É um estrangeiro e precisa se adaptar ao nosso idioma. Espero que vocês o recebam muito bem.

\- Podemos ir conhecê-lo agora, Professor? - Kitty indaga ansiosa, largando a última tigela de cereal na lava-louças.

\- Ainda estamos trabalhando na adaptação de nosso novo integrante. Podemos fazer uma reunião mais tarde, Kitty.

\- Ah, Professor! Estamos todos tão curiosos!

Jean percebeu o olhar do Professor Xavier para Kitty e olhou no relógio. Ela sugeriu com seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto.

\- Já está na hora da escola, Kitty. Tenho certeza que poderemos fazer isso mais tarde.

\- Jean tem razão, Kitty. Vocês vão se atrasar se continuarem aqui.

\- Não acredito que acordamos cedo para nada. - Spike levanta-se da mesa e pega seu skate. Em protesto, vai em direção à porta e, antes de sumir, comenta- Vejo vocês na escola.

\- Tudo bem, vamos indo! – Kitty torceu a boca e pegou a mochila – E o Scott?

\- Já foi, somos nós duas hoje, Kitty. – Jean respondeu guardando uma maçã na mochila para seu lanche. – Tchau Professor.

\- Boa aula, meninas.

\- Obrigada! Tchau Professor! – Kitty respondeu por fim, saindo com Jean em direção à escola.

O Professor sorriu para as duas compreensivo. Ele girou sua cadeira de rodas e voltou para a biblioteca, onde Logan e o novo recruta estavam conversando.

\- Suas coisas já chegaram. Levamos para seu quarto, novata, subindo a escada e virando à direita, terceira porta. – Logan resmungou.

\- Dispensei as meninas. Elas estão ansiosas para conhecê-la. – O Professor interrompeu-os.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. - Ela sorriu para o Professor. 

\- Você também poderá frequentar a escola de Bayville se assim preferir.

\- Eu adoraria ter contato com as pessoas. Há muito tempo isso não acontece.

\- Providenciamos tudo para que você pudesse ter conforto em sua estadia conosco desde que o Cérebro te localizou. Há um enigma ainda para resolvermos: seu dom.

\- Não consegui decifrá-lo também, Professor. – A mutante se dirigiu à janela para apreciar a vista. – É algo que se manifesta estranhamente, quando menos espero. É tão obscuro quanto meu passado.

\- Um bom objeto de estudo, se me permite.

\- Claro, uma honra para mim, Professor. – Ela fez uma pausa observando o exterior – Posso ir à escola ainda hoje?

\- Você não está cansada da viagem? – Logan indagou, havia um sinal de preocupação na sua voz.

\- Me sinto bem disposta. – Ela sorriu.

\- Então eu te levarei até a escola. – Logan mantinha seu mau humor na voz.

\- Vou me trocar então. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por me receber, Professor.

O Professor acenou com a cabeça e a mutante deixou a sala. Ele e Logan trocaram olhares intrigados pelo que poderiam aprender com ela.


	2. Bayville High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a vida no ensino médio e suas tentações sempre presentes. :) Viva a essa época das nossas vidas!

Em Bayville High School, Jean e Kitty encontram Scott e eles conversavam no corredor, próximo aos armários. Eles procuravam manter o tom de voz baixo para que não fossem ouvidos pelas outras pessoas:

\- Ah, Scott! Vai dizer que você não soube nada da chegada do novo mutante? – Kitty perguntou dando um tapa leve no ombro de Scott.

\- Eu estava resolvendo uns assuntos importantes para o Professor e fiquei preocupado. Não fui informado sobre isso.

\- Ah, estou tão curiosa para conhecê-lo!

\- Está mesmo, ela não falou de outra coisa o dia todo. – Jean revirou os olhos para Kitty – Mas é estranho que o professor não tenha nos contado mais sobre isso.

Scott levou a mão ao queixo e coçou-o por um momento pensativo.

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai compartilhar isso conosco assim que possível.

Scott e Jean trocaram um sorriso carinhoso que fez Kitty revirar os olhos. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso.

\- Ei Jean... Preciso falar com o treinador antes da aula, você não quer me acompanhar?

\- Claro, Kitty. Isso é... – ela ficou meio sem jeito e encarou Scott – Se você não se importar... Scott?

\- Claro que não. Já está quase na hora da aula mesmo. – Scott sorriu para ela, mas parecia distraído. - Vejo vocês depois!

Jean se despediu de Scott com um beijo rápido e ele a viu partir em direção às quadras externas da escola. Ele pegou sua mochila do chão e lembrou que havia se esquecido de pegar o livro de química. Decidiu reabrir o armário e pegá-lo antes da aula, mas algo chamou sua atenção: uma garota tentava abrir um armário a todo custo, chegando a espancá-lo, mas nada parecia ajudar. Ela estava parada na frente dele, a mão na testa, os longos cabelos castanho avermelhados caindo sobre seu rosto. Scott se aproximou dela com cautela.

\- Er... Olá! Você precisa de ajuda?

Ela observou Scott por um momento através de seus belos olhos verdes e lhe entregou o papel com a senha do armário. Deu um passo para trás e aguardou por ele.

\- É todo seu!

Scott colocou a senha no cadeado e deu umas batidinhas nos locais certos fazendo com que a porta do armário facilmente abrisse.

\- Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu sorrindo para ele.

\- Disponha! Esses armários têm manias próprias.

\- É, consegui perceber! – Ela colocou alguns livros pesados no armário.

\- Você é novata aqui, não?

\- Sou sim! – Ela estendeu a mão prontamente para cumprimentá-lo – Prazer! Sou Juliette!

\- Scott Summers. Prazer. Se precisar de ajuda com algo, é só chamar.

Eles apertaram as mãos firmemente. Juliette olhou nos olhos de Scott e dava a impressão de vê-los, mesmo através dos óculos escuros de lentes vermelhas que ele precisava usar na escola.

\- Muito obrigada novamente! - Ela ficou desconcertada – Ahm, preciso ir para a aula agora.

\- Até mais então. – Scott sorriu a ela.

\- Vejo você por aí! 

Juliette retribuiu o sorriso e os dois se separaram, andando para direções opostas no corredor. Scott caminhou calmamente até a aula de química que se estendia por toda a manhã. O assunto de hoje era soluções e ele agradeceu por não ter que fazer experimentos naquele dia Definitivamente aquilo não era o seu hobby.  
Para almoçar, ele encontrou os outros mutantes em uma das mesas ao ar livre da cafeteria. Spike, Kitty e Jean já estavam lá conversando quando Scott se juntou a eles.

\- Eles estão se superando cada vez mais! Imaginem só, o mínimo é de 12 páginas manuscritas para esse trabalho! Isso é uma injustiça!

\- Calma Kitty! Isso é normal. Posso ajudar se você quiser. – Jean tentou controlar Kitty sobre a pesquisa de literatura, mas foi distraída pela chegada de Scott – Hey Scott.

\- E aí, cara? Jean, você vai tomar esse suco de vaca? – Spike se aproveitou do momento de distração de Jean.

\- Pode pegar, Spike.

\- Valeu aí! – Ele não pensou duas vezes e cravou seu canudo na caixinha de leite.

\- Que dia! – Scott começava a comer – Os períodos de química parecem ficar cada dia mais longos!

\- Gosto tanto de química! Não noto isso. – Jean argumentou.

\- Os meus períodos têm uma forte tendência a ficarem mais curtos. – Spike riu.

\- Por quê? – Jean parecia interessada.

\- Porque eu durmo e nem percebo a maioria. Já desisti de química.

\- Ah Spike, você se superou. Essa não teve graça. – Kitty protestou fazendo careta.

\- Ah, Kittyzinha! Fica fria. Falando nisso, valeu aí pessoal. Tá na minha hora e marquei de praticar umas novas manobras maneiras de skate no parque com uns amigos.

\- Matando aula de novo? – Jean o censurou.

\- Falou gente, vejo vocês mais tarde! 

Spike subiu no skate e se afastou, deixando a pergunta de Jean sem resposta. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e sacudiu a cabeça, como que afastando uma ideia ruim de seus pensamentos. Ela segurou a mão de Scott que estava sobre a mesa enquanto ele tomava um gole de suco.

\- Hã, Scott... Não vamos ter aula no próximo tempo. Você pode emprestar seu carro para irmos à cidade fazer compras? 

Scott engoliu seu suco e largou a caixinha sobre a mesa. Vampira, que se aproximava da mesa do grupo, não pode deixar de ouvir quando Jean fez o pedido a Scott. Ele pensou por um momento e entregou as chaves à Jean.

\- Eba! Tô nessa também! – Vampira comemorou com Kitty com um bater de mãos.

Jean beijou-o na boca por um instante e depois deu um breve beijo em sua bochecha. 

\- Vamos logo, senão perderemos as promoções! 

Kitty interrompeu o momento do casal. Jean levantou da mesa e Kitty e Vampira a seguiram. De longe, Scott a viu girar nos calcanhares e identificou um “muito obrigada” vindo dos lábios silenciosos dela. Ele apenas sorriu, satisfeito de poder agradá-la. Ele terminou sua refeição e seguiu para sua última aula do dia que foi bastante rápida. No caminho de saída da classe, foi parado por Sue, uma menina magra, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos que Jean costumava chamar de “fã” dele. Ela o abordou diretamente, sem deixar brecha para uma fuga:

\- Hey, Scott! Soube que você anda meio tenso. Que tal uma festinha para relaxar?

\- Não é a melhor hora, Sue. – Ele tentou dar um passo adiante, mas ela se colocou em sua frente.

\- Ah, como não? Meus pais vão viajar nesse final de semana. É a hora perfeita!

Sue havia puxado a mão de Scott para si e a segurava. Ela deu mais um passo para perto dele e ele estremeceu nervoso pelo tamanho contato físico.

\- É que, tipo... – Scott coçou a cabeça pensativo, mas nenhuma desculpa vinha a sua cabeça.

\- É que ele tem que me ajudar, sabe? Aluguei ele pelo final de semana, se você não se importar. Preciso pegar algumas matérias atrasadas. Sou inter... inter... – a palavra parecia faltar-lhe – Intercampista!

\- Intercambista. – Scott a corrigiu.

\- Isso mesmo! – Concordou Juliette.

Sue se deu por vencida e soltou Scott. Antes de se afastar, porém, ela parou ao lado dele e se apoiou em seu ombro para sussurrar o convite.

\- Tudo bem, mas se quiser, o convite vai ficar de pé, gatinho. 

Ela piscou para ele e se afastou definitivamente. Quando julgou que já estavam a uma distância segura dela, Juliette explicou-se:

\- Desculpe a intromissão em sua conversa. 

Scott sorriu carismático.

\- Tudo bem. Eu estava mesmo tendo problemas para encontrar uma desculpa para não comparecer.

\- É, eu achei que você estivesse em uma saia justa... Só queria ajudar. – Ela sorriu de volta para ele. – Bom, preciso ir andando agora.

\- Alguma outra classe?

\- Não, hora de ir para casa mesmo. Chega de aulas por hoje!

\- Até ofereceria uma carona a você, mas pegaram meu carro emprestado.

\- Obrigada. Você pode me acompanhar a pé, se quiser. 

\- Claro, vamos!

Scott e Juliette conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Juliette contou a ele sobre os lugares onde já havia morado e ele ficou fascinado, já que poucas vezes havia saído do país. Eles caminharam até a esquina da mansão, onde fizeram uma pausa. Juliette falou primeiro:

\- Obrigada pela companhia. Foi muito agradável. Moro logo ali dobrando a esquina.

\- Você é muito divertida. Obrigado também. Vejo você amanhã na escola? – Scott sorriu simpático.

\- Até amanhã! – Ela se afastou e acenou para ele e os dois seguiram caminhos diferentes.


	3. Apresentações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro contato de nosso novo mutante com as pessoas do Instituto Charles Xavier. O que nos reserva esse momento?
> 
> ~
> 
> First meeting between our new mutant member with the students of the Charles Xavier Institute. What will happen?  
> ~~ Soon this one will be available in English too!

O jantar transcorreu como sempre no Instituto: os alunos apareciam para comer conforme sentiam seus estômagos roncarem. Era difícil conseguir juntar todos à mesa, pois todos possuíam atividades práticas em horários diversos. À noitinha, o Professor reuniu todos os estudantes na biblioteca, para que, enfim, fossem oficialmente apresentados ao tão misterioso novo mutante da academia.

Jean sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kitty e Scott, ficando de mãos dadas com ele. Vampira e Tempestade conversavam próximas à janela, enquanto Spike lia um gibi sentado no chão. Todos ficaram em silêncio quando o Professor entrou pelas portas duplas e se instalou em seu lugar habitual seguido por uma garota esguia de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos que sorriu timidamente para todos na sala. 

\- Então... – todos silenciaram para ouvir as palavras do Professor Xavier – Esta é a Srtª. Grace, nossa mais nova aliada e recruta. Seja bem-vinda. 

\- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu timidamente.

\- Seja bem-vinda! Sou Katherine Pryde! Pode me chamar de Kitty! – Ela já estava do lado da nova recruta a abraçando. Ela retribuiu o abraço meio sem jeito.

\- Bom, em uma apresentação geral, sou Jean Grey. Ao meu lado, Scott Summers, Spike, Tempestade e Vampira. – Todos acenaram conforme seus nomes foram sendo citados por Jean, que finalizou – Seja bem-vinda.

\- Bom, sou Juliette Grace. Mas podem me chamar de Jully. – Ela sorriu docemente.

\- E então, a pergunta milionária: qual o seu dom? – Spike perguntou interessado, largando seu gibi de lado.

\- Ah... Eu ainda não tenho muito a declarar sobre o assunto. – Ela desviou o olhar pensativo para as chamas da lareira enquanto passava a mão pelos longos cabelos castanhos.

\- Nós ainda não descobrimos o dom dela, Spike. Por isso sua presença se faz necessária aqui, como a de todos vocês. Estamos aqui para treinar e nos aprimorar juntos. – Explicou o Professor.

\- O que vocês podem fazer? – Jully parecia de fato curiosa.

\- Posso atravessar objetos sólidos! 

\- Legal! E vocês? – Olhou para Jean e Scott.

\- Com licença! Preciso ir. Falo com vocês depois! – Scott cruzou as portas da biblioteca rapidamente praticamente antes de terminar sua sentença. Jean o observou por um momento e decidiu ignorá-lo e permanecer na sala.

\- Tenho poderes de telecinese e telepatia. Posso mover objetos e ler pensamentos com o poder da mente. Também posso transmiti-los. Por exemplo, você está com a impressão de já conhecer Scott. 

\- É, você acertou meu pensamento. Mas não se sinta ameaçada pela minha presença aqui. – Os olhos de Jully brilharam estranhamente na direção de Jean.

\- Eu posso sugar memórias e poderes de outras pessoas através do contato físico. – Vampira interrompeu o contato ocular entre as duas.

\- E eu posso manipular meus ossos e jogá-los como estacas por aí! – Spike levantou-se e fez uma demonstração de seu dom, lançando diversas estacas na parede da biblioteca do Instituto. Seu ato fez com que o Professor o olhasse com desaprovação.

\- Acho que já está tarde e vocês precisam descansar. Hoje foi um longo dia. – O Professor olhou principalmente para Spike. – Vampira, Jully, gostaria de conversar com vocês em particular.

\- É hora de dizer boa noite à nossa novata. – Tempestade segurou brevemente a mão de Jully e as duas trocaram sorrisos antes que a mulher de longos cabelos brancos saísse pelas portas duplas de madeira. – Boa noite também, Professor.

\- Boa noite, Ororo. – O Professor a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.  
Um a um, Jean, Spike e Kitty se retiraram da sala após cumprimentar os três. Kitty fechou as portas após sair e o Professor quebrou o silêncio.

\- Acho que Anna Marie pode nos ajudar a recuperar sua memória, Juliette. Vocês estariam dispostas a tentar?

\- Claro Professor! – Ambas concordaram. Vampira sentou no sofá e convidou Jully enquanto despia suas luvas. – Sente aqui, bonitinha.

Jully obedeceu e Vampira se aproximou dela. A novata sentiu o frio da pele alva de Vampira em suas têmporas e a viu fechar os olhos para se concentrar. O Professor as observava intrigado. Um momento depois as duas se separaram e Vampira tinha uma expressão de espanto em seu rosto. O Professor indagou:

\- Alguma de vocês sente-se diferente?

\- Não... – Responderam as duas em coro.

\- Não senti absolutamente nada, Professor. – Vampira segurou a mão de Jully sem suas luvas claramente emocionada – Eu posso tocá-la, Professor! 

\- Interessante. Um dos seus dons, Juliette, é de proteger seus dons. Só não entendo ainda por que isso acontece.

\- Tenho me perguntado por que sou assim minha vida inteira, Professor. Desculpe não ter respostas para lhe dar.

Vampira estava decididamente animada. Ela abraçou Jully e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Quando as duas se separaram, ela fitou o Professor:

\- Posso subir e contar as meninas? Por favor?

\- Claro, Anna Marie. Boa noite.

\- Com licença! Boa noite vocês dois! 

Vampira pegou suas luvas do colo e saiu em alta velocidade da biblioteca, fechando novamente as portas às suas costas. 

\- Bom, Juliette. Posso tentar te ajudar oferecendo sessões semanais comigo. Podemos tentar técnicas de campos de força para tentar desproteger sua mente.

\- Podemos tentar! Sabe, Professor... Hoje tive uma lembrança estranha, quase um déjà vu quando me peguei cochilando em meio a uma aula. Pude ver uma mulher com vestes amarelas, ela parecia estar perdida no deserto e me parecia muito familiar, mesmo não tendo a chance de identificar seu rosto. 

\- Você sabe que viagens no tempo podem ser catastróficas. No seu caso, o preço a pagar foi sua memória. Para saber a fonte de suas forças e de seu passado e superar as consequências de sua viagem, você precisará trabalhar muito. E isso pode ser assustador ou doloroso às vezes.

\- Professor... – Ela desviou os olhos por um momento – Será que eu realmente tenho um dom? Será que não fui, sem ofensas, apenas um engano do Cérebro?

\- Não, Juliette. Humanos e mutantes são lidos diferentes pelas ondas captadas pelo Cérebro. Você apenas precisa dar mais tempo ao tempo e tudo virá com naturalidade, você verá.

\- Tudo bem, vamos tentar. – Respondeu um pouco mais aliviada.

\- Acho que agora você deve ir descansar. Amanhã você passará por uma sessão de treinamento de combate inicial com o Logan.

\- Certo, Professor. Obrigada por essa oportunidade. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Juliette. Descanse.

Jully deixou o professor na biblioteca e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Quando estava no último lance de escadas, foi surpreendida por alguém que a prensou contra a parede revestida de madeira. Ela tentou lutar, mas não conseguiu se livrar do agressor que, analisando agora, era Scott Summers. Ele falou bem próximo ao rosto dela:

\- Que jogo é esse seu? Por que você não me falou que morava na mansão?

\- Eu que pergunto por que você não me falou que morava na mansão! – Jully enfatizou o pronome de tratamento ironicamente, rebatendo a pergunta.

\- Eu perguntei primeiro. – Scott a encarou através dos óculos vermelhos.

\- Vamos conversar, mas você está me machucando! – Scott a soltou e deu dois passos para trás – Não falei por que preciso de discrição sobre o lugar onde moro. Há pessoas atrás de mim e eu não faço ideia por que. E você?

\- Simplesmente não falei porque você não perguntou. – Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e os ajeitando.

\- Ah, claro... E esse seu ataque aqui foi para quê? – Ela o observava desafiadora.

\- Você poderia ser uma impostora.

\- Pois... – A garota silenciou e levou a mão na cabeça, sua fisionomia aparentava sentir muita dor. 

\- Juliette? Eu te machuquei?

Scott segurou a garota quando ela perdeu o equilíbrio de suas pernas. Ele a encarava quando ela ficou com o olhar estático e sua voz mudou para um tom muito sombrio e assustador.

\- Aquele que traz a morte no nome e no sangue. Aquele que traz a morte. Ele voltará em breve. Ele terá seu retorno para terminar o que começou. Ele retornará! Ele retornará! - Ela repetiu as frases e só parou quando uma risada maléfica preencheu o ambiente. Scott a sacudiu.

\- Quem retornará, Juliette? Quem? Você está bem?

A garota não respondeu. Seu rosto ficou pálido e todo seu peso foi transferido para os braços de Scott, que fez mais força para evitar que ela caísse no chão quando ela ficou inconsciente.

  



	4. Dúvidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de dormir  
> ~   
> Bedtime

Jully acordou algum tempo depois e estava deitada na cama que tinha conhecido naquela manhã. Abriu os olhos lentamente e descobriu Scott ao seu lado. Ela levou a mão na cabeça onde ainda latejava de dor e indagou:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe até seu quarto. – Ele desviou o olhar por um momento enquanto ela esfregava os olhos – Você ficou estranha de repente e começou a falar coisas sem sentido...

\- O que eu falei? – Jully tentava se lembrar, mas nada vinha à sua mente.

\- Alguma coisa sem sentido sobre alguém cujo nome não deveria ser citado, cujo nome causa arrepio e ódio e traz as dores do passado. Você falou que ele retornaria e que na batalha apenas um sobreviveria. O Professor ficou interessado em saber quem voltaria.

\- Eu... Eu não sei. – Ela estava muito confusa. O Professor já sabe da história?

\- Informei a ele e ele acredita que você possa estar sentindo algo, do tipo de uma profecia. Ele me contou que você passou por uma viagem no tempo muito nebulosa.

\- Sim, de alguma forma não pertenço a esse lugar ou tempo. É estranho ficar deslocada o tempo todo.

\- Entendo você. – Scott sorriu triste – Fizemos algumas pesquisas e houve registros de outros viajantes do tempo que tiveram capacidade de visitar o futuro em sonhos.

\- Será que esse é meu dom? – Scott viu os olhos curiosos de Jully brilharem.

\- Ainda não temos certeza. Vamos proceder com maiores estudos sobre você. Há muito para aprendermos. - Jully corou e deixou o olhar desviar para o luar em sua janela. Scott não deixou de notar. – Quer que eu feche as cortinas?

\- Por favor. – Ele consentiu e andou até as cortinas, fechando-as. O ambiente ficou iluminado apenas pela luz dos dois abajures ao lado da cama dela. 

\- Você parece cansada. Talvez seja melhor dormir mais um pouco. - Scott sorriu para ela, deixando-a desconsertada – Vou deixar você descansar.

\- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu de volta – Por tudo.

Ele sustentou o sorriso e saiu do quarto. Jully acomodou-se novamente na cama e pouco tempo depois do clique da porta, voltou a dormir. Sua cabeça estava pesada demais para que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa naquele momento.


	5. A sombria traição dos homens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tempo passa e a história continua...

Três semanas haviam passado desde a chegada da nova mutante na mansão. Kitty ainda carregava Jully para todo lado, apresentando-a a todos os lugares da mansão, da cidade e da escola que pudessem ser interessantes. Ela já havia participado de algumas sessões de treinamento com Logan, Jean e Scott e tinha encontros regulares com o Professor Charles Xavier para tentar técnicas para reativar suas memórias. Já havia tentado as influências dele, de Jean, de Vampira, regressão e hipnose, mas fora em vão. Jully ainda não se lembrava de nada. Naquela manhã, porém, uma ponta de esperança surgiu durante a sessão:

\- Então, notícias? – Jully perguntou para o homem na cadeira de rodas que tinha um livro no colo. 

\- Creio que sim. Fiz uma nova compilação das informações sobre seus sonhos e visões para delimitar de onde você poderia ter vindo.

\- Algum resultado positivo? Tudo ainda parece tão confuso para mim...

\- O Cérebro foi capaz de localizar um mutante que viveu há muito tempo que apontava condições semelhantes às suas. Infelizmente, já faz muito tempo e só conseguiremos mais informações se formos pessoalmente entrevistar as pessoas que o conheceram.

\- E quando poderemos fazer isso?

\- Resolveremos alguns impasses urgentes do Instituto e em breve mandarei uma equipe para a região. Você é, até agora, um dos mais intrigantes casos do gene X que eu já enfrentei. – O professor esfregou o queixo pensativo – Você tem consciência que viajou no tempo, mas essa viagem fez sua memória se apagar. Geralmente poderes ou dons não prejudicam seus possuidores.

\- Isso significa que eu corro riscos ao usar meus dons que nem sei quais são? – Jully engoliu em seco.

\- Devemos tomar cuidado. Como já conversamos, precisamos de mais estudos antes de concluir algo com certeza. Essas conversas são muito boas para reativar suas memórias e completar nossas lacunas.

\- Como prometi, vou continuar me esforçando ao máximo para que isso aconteça o mais breve possível, Professor.

\- Conto com sua ajuda. – O Professor e a pupila trocaram um sorriso antes de o Professor desviar o olhar para o relógio de cuco de madeira antiga na parede da biblioteca – Agora, acho que já nos delongamos demais nessa conversa. Você está atrasada para a escola.

\- É verdade. Muito obrigada mais uma vez, Professor!

\- Faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance.

Jully sorriu e deixou o Professor pensativo na biblioteca da mansão. Ela subiu até seu quarto para buscar a mochila e não deixou de reparar em sua fisionomia no espelho. Seu rosto de pele clara tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas e seus cabelos castanhos escorriam em leves ondas pelos seus ombros. Ela passou um batom cor de boca, para não chamar a atenção e admirou-se uma vez mais. 

Diversas perguntas passavam por sua cabeça naquele instante. Como seriam seus pais? Será que ela tinha irmãos? Será que eles eram parecidos e possuíam o mesmo par de olhos verdes? Ela aproximou seu rosto do espelho e observou seu nariz. Foi quando tudo aconteceu.  
Seu olhar se distanciou da menina do outro lado do espelho para uma mancha escura que em seguida transformou-se em uma mulher de cabelos negros lisos cujos olhos Jully reconheceu: eram iguais aos dela. A mulher tinha a fisionomia séria e parecia estar zangada enquanto andava de mãos dadas com uma criança de cabelos castanhos mais claros que os dela. As duas andavam apressadas e ela podia sentir que a criança estava assustada com alguma coisa. Ela tentou entender de que as duas fugiam, mas não conseguiu ver mais nada e a imagem sumiu novamente e foi substituída por seu rosto assustado no espelho.   
Jully tentou respirar profundamente por um momento para acalmar-se e tentar organizar os pensamentos, mas de nada adiantou. Saiu correndo de seu quarto em direção à biblioteca, colidindo com Logan no caminho.

\- Guria, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Na ausência de resposta, preocupado, Logan mudou de direção e a seguiu. Ele entrou na biblioteca segundos depois dela e ela já estava sem ar contando algo para o Professor.

\- ...E ela estava lá, de alguma forma tenho certeza que era ela, nós estávamos fugindo e... – Ela se embaralhava com as palavras tentando cuspir a história do jeito mais rápido possível.

\- Respire, guria. Desse jeito não vai chegar ao final da história. – Logan cruzou os braços e se apoiou na mesa analisando a figura feminina no meio da biblioteca. Sua expressão corporal parecia de alguém que não estava devidamente interessado no assunto, mas Jully contou do mesmo jeito.

\- Ela me levava pra algum lugar e eu era uma criança, deveria ter uns 8 ou 10 anos. Eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo, mas parecia ser longe e assustador. Isso pode ser útil de alguma forma?

\- Normalmente as manifestações do gene X ocorrem na adolescência, mas podemos analisar sua nova lembrança se você se acalmar.

\- Precisamos pesquisar quem era ela, se alguém souber desenhar acho que consigo descrevê-la para um retrato falado e também podemos rastrear áreas egípcias porque eu acho que vim de lá e...

\- Calma criança! – Logan a interrompeu – Você vai ter muito tempo ainda para descobrir. – Ela ficou em silêncio, surpresa com o tom consolador inédito que a voz dele havia adquirido.

\- Por acaso você se lembra de algum marco que possa nos dar a data dessa cena? Algum símbolo, brasão, alguma informação.

\- Não... – Jully suspirou pesarosa de desânimo. – Só havia... – Ela assustou-se quando foi interrompida por um alarme gritando alto, composto de diversas sirenes em uníssono.

\- Intrusos. – Logan falou por entre os dentes e saiu apressadamente da sala. O Professor fechou as portas da biblioteca, e orientou a garota assustada.

\- Você deve permanecer aqui dentro. Os outros irão cuidar disso, você não deve se expor a perigos.

\- Ah Professor, eu quero ajudar.

\- Ajudará se ficar aqui, longe das janelas. Vamos aguardar.

\- Tudo bem. – Jully jogou seu peso no sofá sem mais insistir. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, tentando captar alguma mensagem da luta. Eles ouviram algumas pequenas explosões que imaginaram ter ocorrido no jardim e não demorou até que a mensagem telepática de Kurt chegasse ao Professor. 

\- Magneto está aí fora e deseja falar comigo. Espere-me aqui, Juliette. Não saia de forma alguma.

\- Certo.  
Jully ficou sozinha na sala. A curiosidade chamou sua atenção e ela foi sorrateiramente até a janela, que dava para a parte da frente da mansão. Ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo e, dessa forma, pode ouvir parte da conversa entre Magneto e o Professor: 

\- Charles! Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero. Sabe que pode ser muito mais útil em minhas mãos do que nas suas. Vim resolver isso pacificamente. Se você não concordar com meus termos, sinto muito, terei de usar a força.

\- Magnus! Você sabe que eu não abrirei mão disso. Você não tem ideia do que está fazendo.

\- Ao contrário, Charles. Você tem uma arma de força fenomenal em suas mãos e não quer usá-la. Eu apenas farei uso dessa força para o bem dos mutantes.

\- E o mal dos não mutantes! Pense neles também, Magnus!

\- Sempre os defendendo, não? Deixarei seus pupilos em paz e vou parar de destruir sua casa se me entregar o que quero. É uma troca justa, mesmo que você não tenha muita escolha. – Magnus riu alto.

Jully analisou o cenário. Os membros do Instituto não estavam definitivamente do lado que estava vencendo a batalha. Havia muita destruição e Magneto havia trazido todos seus homens. Ela procurou por Logan, mas não o encontrou. Provavelmente deveria estar emaranhado com Dentes de Sabre em sua eterna rivalidade. 

Ela continuou ouvindo:

\- Eu não deixarei que sua loucura se prolifere, Magnus.

\- Nesse caso, sinto muito por você e seus jovens, Charles. Usarei a força.

Magneto aproveitou-se da vantagem e jogou a cadeira de rodas do professor Xavier contra a parede, fazendo-o cair. Jully levou as mãos à boca para evitar que gritasse de raiva. Ela observou Magneto entrar na casa e colou o ouvido na porta. Esperou-o cruzar pela biblioteca em direção à Sala do Perigo para esgueirar-se pelos corredores até o Professor.

Jully o encontrou caído, com a mão na cabeça, sentindo dores. Ela o ajudou a se reposicionar na cadeira nervosa.

\- Precisamos fazer algo, Professor!

\- Fuja daqui! Fuja!

\- Não posso deixar vocês aqui! – Ela protestou.

\- Faça o que estou mandando. 

\- Mas professor...

\- Vá!

\- Eu vou... Mas eu volto em breve. - Disse Jully ao perceber que devia haver alguma coisa escondida por trás daquilo tudo.

Disfarçadamente, Jully cruzou correndo o portão da mansão e fugiu para a floresta que ficava atrás da mansão, onde pensava que poderia ter uma chance de esconder. Jully entrou entre as árvores com velocidade e, quando olhou para trás pela primeira vez desde que saiu da mansão constatou que não estava sendo seguida. Antes que pudesse voltar sua atenção para o caminho à sua frente, chocou-se contra um homem. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. 

\- Olá minha cara! Desculpe pelo susto.

Ela pode perceber um toque francês forte em sua voz. O homem ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela recusou o gesto e levantou-se sozinha, limpando a terra das roupas com as mãos.

\- Quem é você? – Atacou.

\- Pode me chamar de Gambit. Vou ajudá-la a escapar de Magneto.

\- Não confio em você! Não acredito no que você diz!

\- Se não fosse verdade, chérrie, eu não estaria aqui lhe oferecendo ajuda. Na verdade, estaria em uma ilha paradisíaca da Grécia. Mas isso pouco importa. Apenas confie em mim.

\- Eu conheço você! Você é um homem dele!

\- Não mais, querida. Sou tão fugitivo quanto você atualmente. Logo, ajudando você, eu me beneficio.

Jully estava sozinha em uma floresta desconhecida e, por alguma razão que ela não sabia especificar, sentia-se tentada a aceitar a ajuda do estranho. Ele era um só, ela certamente conseguiria lutar contra ele caso fosse uma armadilha. 

\- Então... Qual seu nome, querida?

\- Sou Juliette Grace.

\- Você parece nervosa, senhorita Grace. Precisa se acalmar antes de continuarmos. 

\- Como ficou sabendo que eu estou fugindo do Magneto?

\- Não vou mentir. Observo você desde que você se mudou.

Jully ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada. Quem era maluco o suficiente para segui-la e observá-la? O que ela tinha de interessante que todos queriam? O que ela poderia despertar naquele estranho homem de sotaque cajun?

\- Por que você me observa?

\- Você me encantou, chérrie. Vou guiá-la até um lugar seguro.

\- Ainda não acredito em você...

\- Se a única maneira de lhe provar isto for arrancar meu coração e jogá-lo a sua frente, então eu faço isso.

Gambit retirou uma espécie de bastão do casaco e expandiu-o, levando-o em direção ao peito. Notando aquela cena dramática, Jully revirou os olhos e resolveu participar do show dele:

\- Não faça isso! Por favor!

\- Acredita em mim? Virá comigo?

Ela ponderou por alguns segundos. Não queria e não podia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes de confiar nas pessoas erradas, mas ela queria fugir com ele. Resolveu então seguir a segunda opção. 

\- Não há outro caminho senão ir com você, há?

\- Creio que não. Vamos! – Ele sorriu vitorioso.


	6. Medo e Confiança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma fuga e muitas surpresas...

Não foi sem um pé atrás que Jully seguiu o homem por uma trilha na floresta. Quando pararam em uma clareira, Jully conseguiu avistar uma estrada vazia a uma curta distância.

\- Olha! – Ela apontou para uma construção pouco conservada – Parece ser um posto de gasolina!

– Já devemos ter ganhado vantagem sobre eles. – O homem pareceu ignorá-la.

– Vamos até o posto! – Juliette propôs. – Precisamos ir lá agora.

– Por quê?

– Preciso de um telefone, não tenho como avisar os outros sobre o que aconteceu aqui no meio do mato.

– Você sabe que isso pode ser perigoso para nós?

– Tanto faz. Só preciso avisá-los!

O cajun revirou os olhos e desistiu da discussão. Pôs-se a andar rapidamente e ajudou Jully a descer certas partes da floresta de topografia acidentada. Na última descida Jully ficou extremamente corada quando tropeçou em uma raiz de uma árvore seca e quase caiu. Ele se mostrou muito ágil e a agarrou pela cintura antes que ela sequer chegasse perto do chão, abraçando-a por um instante. Ela fitou os olhos vermelhos por um instante antes que a cor se transferisse para as maçãs de seu rosto. Eles se separaram e Jully se afastou de cabeça baixa para esconder a cor do rosto.

Os dois atravessaram a estrada sem se preocupar, visto que nenhum veículo parecia ter o interesse em cruzar na região. Jully observou o local por um momento – parecia abandonado. Paredes sujas, cacos de vidro no chão e pneus remendados espalhados por todo lado davam uma péssima aparência ao local.

– Não acredito que você encontrará um telefone aqui. Parece vazio.

– Olhe! Tem gente lá!

Gambit olhou na direção em que a garota apontou. Uma luz acendeu-se dentro da sala de vidros embaçados de sujeira que aparentava ser o escritório do posto.

– Vá lá telefonar. Vou te esperar aqui e vigiar o local. - Jully concordou com a cabeça e só conseguiu dar um passo em direção ao escritório quando Gambit puxou seu braço – E não diga a eles que está comigo.

– Por quê? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

– Pertenci ao outro lado. Não somos o que se pode chamar de amigos, mesmo que me arrependa.

A menina ponderou por um momento se não seria perigoso demais continuar com um homem misterioso em trilhas desconhecidas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que se contasse que estava com um homem de Magneto a Jean e, principalmente, para Scott, eles não gostariam e viriam atrás dela antes de ajudar os outros. Estava decidido: ela não podia se colocar sobre as pessoas feridas da mansão.

– Certo. Não falarei nada sobre você. – Jully esboçou um sorriso.

– Obrigado.

Ele a soltou e ela voltou a andar em direção ao escritório. Bateu na porta, mas não recebeu resposta. Forçou a maçaneta e percebeu que estava destrancada e entrou. Havia duas escrivaninhas de madeira em decomposição que estavam cheias de papeis empoeirados e uma, com aspecto mais novo, que parecia ter sido limpa recentemente. Sobre esta última, havia um telefone. Ela o levantou do gancho e percebeu que, por sorte, havia linha. Ela havia começado a discar um dos números de emergência quando alguém surgiu às suas costas e a assustou, fazendo-a bater o fone no gancho com força e virar-se de frente.

– O que você quer aqui, princesa?

Um homem alto, com cabelos raspados e a barba por fazer a observava. Eram notáveis seus músculos por debaixo da camiseta branca. Seu jeans parecia ter anos de sujeira acumulada e ele usava botas que estavam limpas demais para o resto da roupa.

– Preciso usar o telefone. Posso fazer uma ligação?

– Claro. Fique à vontade.

– Obrigada.

Jully virou-se de frente para o telefone e discou o número de emergência de Jean ainda trêmula, a adrenalina do susto circulando em seu corpo. Ela não demorou a atender:

– Jean! Graças a Deus!

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, Juliette.

– O que aconteceu?

Jully respirou fundo e tomou cuidado para comunicar os acontecimentos à Jean em código, para que o homem que perambulava na sala atrás dela não os entendesse.

– Tivemos complicações! Magneto veio à mansão e discutiu com o Professor Xavier. Eles discutiram sobre algo que o Professor possuía e não quis ceder.

– Você está onde? Onde estão os demais?

– Em casa. O Professor mandou que eu me afastasse de lá e eu o obedeci. Estou num posto de gasolina agora, ligando para você.

– E você está sozinha? Ninguém foi com você?

Jully lembrou-se do pedido de Gambit e sentiu-se mal por mentir para Jean.

– Sim. Estou sozinha.

– O Professor e os outros estão bem?

– Não sei, não consegui mais notícias sobre eles.

– Nós retornaremos imediatamente para a mansão e regularizaremos a situação por lá. Quanto a você, siga para norte e nós te alcançaremos assim que possível. – Ela fez uma pausa - Escuta... Não sei se conseguiremos te alcançar até a noite. Caso escureça, procure um lugar para se abrigar. Precisamos que você se proteja, entendido?

– Certo. Compreendi.

– Preciso desligar, vamos mudar a rota do jato agora.

– Obrigada, Jean.

– Até mais. Cuide-se!

A ligação foi interrompida e o telefone retornou ao seu lugar de descanso empoeirado. Jully virou-se e foi surpreendida encarando o homem do escritório, frente a frente, muito próximos.

– Conseguiu falar, querida?

– Sim... – Ela tentou disfarçar, mas sua voz soava nervosa – Muito obrigada!

– Você sabe né... Tudo tem um preço nessa vida. – Ele afagou uma mecha de cabelo de Jully.

– Saí apressada de casa, estou sem dinheiro. Mas prometo que retornarei assim que possível para pagar.

– Que nada, você pode pagar agora, princesa. Poucas pessoas passam por aqui e menor ainda é o número delas que retorna. – Ele andou em direção a Jully que deu mais um passo para trás, encostando-se à parede. Ele a havia encurralado – Ainda mais sabendo que você está sozinha aqui.

O homem deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas de Jully chegando a sua cintura. Ela estremeceu nervosa e ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, prendendo-a. Jully gritou e ele tapou sua boca.

– Não, quietinha. Não gosto de barulho.

O homem estava imobilizando-a. Jully se revirou nas mãos dele, tentando se libertar sem sucesso. Ela tentava gritar e morder a mão dele para libertar-se, mas também parecia em vão. Ele era muito mais forte do que ela.

– Tão ingênua... – Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela e sussurrou – Achou que fosse fugir de Magneto tão facilmente? Eu vou te entregar pra ele e ganhar uma boa recompensa.

– Ah, mas não vai mesmo! - Embora não tenha ouvido nenhum barulho da entrada dele, Jully ouviu a voz do cajun. – Venha atrás de alguém de seu tamanho, Lee!

– Gambit, Gambit, você quer a recompensa só para você, seu egoísta? Não vai me deixar aproveitar nem um pouquinho?

O homem pareceu farejar Jully, passando o nariz por seu pescoço. O estômago dela se revirou de nojo e, antes que ela pudesse perceber, estava livre de seu agressor. Gambit havia pulado sobre ele e o lançado sobre uma das mesas que se partiu ao meio.

– Maldito!

O homem levantou-se com uma agilidade imensa e pulou contra Gambit, fazendo-o rolar pelo corredor livre. Jully estava com as pernas bambas, sem saber o que fazer. Ela já havia participado de algumas sessões de treino no Instituto, mas nunca tinha enfrentado uma situação real. Lee agora acertava um soco no estômago de Gambit e ela percebeu que seu amigo demonstrava sentir dores, já que o outro era muito mais forte.

– Hey, Gambit!

Em um ímpeto de coragem, Jully pegou um punhado de clipes que estavam soltos sobre a mesa e lançou para Gambit. Mesmo sem tocar nos objetos, ele os energizou, fazendo-os explodir em seu oponente que rolou para o lado. Gambit o imobilizou e a garota fechou os olhos quando viu que ele lhe daria mais um soco. Pelo barulho, Jully percebeu que Gambit havia vencido a batalha e que Lee devia estar inconsciente naquele instante.

Gambit sentou-se no chão ao lado de um Lee desmaiado e Jully correu em sua direção. Ele estava machucado e havia sangue escorrendo de um corte em sua bochecha.

– Você está bem? – Ela perguntou ainda em choque.

– Melhor agora com Lee fora de combate.

– Quem é ele?

– Um caçador de recompensas que trabalha para Magnus. Um imbecil pretensioso, sem dom algum.

Jully não conseguiu evitar um sorriso pela revolta dele.

– Por que você está rindo?

– Se você não tivesse entrado na hora certa... Não sei o que aconteceria.

– Você demorou demais, imaginei que o telefone teria te engolido ou... – Ele ficou em silêncio.

– Ou que Magneto tivesse me capturado? - Ela completou.

– Ou que você tivesse fugido de medo de mim. – Gambit desviou o olhar por um momento. – Vamos sair logo daqui, precisamos ganhar distância dele e dos outros. Alguma recomendação do seu telefonema?

– Jean sugeriu que eu seguisse para o norte, que ela me encontraria.

– Então iremos nessa direção.

– Precisamos limpar seus ferimentos antes!

Gambit levantou-se balançando a cabeça negativamente e tirou um lenço do bolso. Ele colocou sobre a bochecha onde ainda sangrava.

– Não temos tempo a perder. Temos que nos afastar daqui o mais rápido possível.

Jully levantou-se e o seguiu para fora do posto. Era um sentimento estranho, mas ela estava começando a ficar confortável ao lado daquele que antes parecia um completo estranho.


	7. Acampamento

Os dois caminharam sem descansar até o entardecer, parando brevemente por duas vezes apenas para beber água. O caminho do norte que haviam percorrido era o mais íngreme e cheio de obstáculos, então Gambit havia decidido que subiriam pela montanha, onde poderiam se camuflar com maior facilidade em meio às árvores. Quando o sol anunciava que ia se por no horizonte e a luz natural começava a ficar escassa, Gambit mudou de direção. Jully não o questionou, pois estava tentando confiar o comando da fuga a ele. Poucos metros depois, ambos pararam à frente de uma caverna, provavelmente feita por viajantes anteriores para abrigo. Gambit quebrou o silêncio que se arrastava entre eles:

\- Acho que seus amigos não conseguirão te encontrar hoje. Daqui a pouco ficará escuro demais até para prosseguirmos. Sugiro passarmos a noite na caverna e continuar nossa jornada amanhã bem cedo.

Jully ponderou por um momento e achou que o cajun tinha razão: era irracional andar pela floresta que se seguiria das montanhas durante a noite.

\- Acho que não nos resta alternativa.

\- Neste caso, vamos explorar este lugar!

Gambit liderou a excursão para dentro da caverna. Eles entraram sorrateiramente, para garantir que estivesse livre de animais selvagens e assim a encontraram. Chegaram ao fundo da caverna e Jully se atirou no chão, suas pernas já quase amortecidas pela dor de caminhar em rochedos.

\- Precisaremos de fogo... Ou congelaremos antes que consigamos dizer “saúde” um para o outro quando nos resfriamos.

Gambit removeu alguns galhos secos de uma velha hera morta que havia nascido ali e juntou aos que já estavam no centro da caverna que provavelmente já havia sido ocupada por outro campista. Ele tirou o baralho do bolso e energizou algumas cartas, fazendo com que a mistura de vegetais pegasse fogo rapidamente, iluminando o interior da caverna.

\- Seu pedido, uma ordem.

\- Que honra! Obrigada! – Jully sorriu para ele enquanto seu estômago roncava. – Acho que tenho mais um pedido.

Gambit tirou uma embalagem de um biscoito já quebrado do bolso do sobretudo e ofereceu a ela. Jully aceitou.

\- Sinto muito, é tudo que tenho.

\- Hum, jantar! – Ela sorriu.

\- Poderemos comer algo amanhã se tivermos sorte. A essa hora não é interessante que sejamos vistos. Já deve ter alguém atrás de mim também.

\- Tudo bem... Vamos dividir!

Jully abriu o pacote de biscoitos e pegou o primeiro, oferecendo o segundo a Gambit. Ele sentou-se do lado dela para comer e pode notar que ela tremia.

\- Está com frio?

\- É gelado aqui... Não estou familiarizada com o clima ainda.

\- Perdoe-me! Fique com meu casaco.

Gambit tirou o casaco e o colocou nas costas de Jully, ficando frente a frente com ela. A garota abriu a boca para agradecer a gentileza, mas as palavras não saíram.   
Era incrível como aqueles olhos vermelhos tinham um poder imenso de deixá-la fascinada. Ele parecia esperar que ela quebrasse o silêncio, mas ela foi surpreendida pelas mãos dele descendo em seu corpo para ajeitar o casaco de uma forma que a deixasse confortável e mais aquecida. Ela mexeu os lábios mais uma vez e dessa vez conseguiu falar:

\- Você não vai ficar com frio?

\- Sou mais resistente que você.

\- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e disse baixinho.

\- Você deveria parar de me agradecer.

Gambit pegou mais um biscoito e o jogou na boca. Ele levantou-se e se afastou de Jully, observando o exterior da caverna. De lá questionou Jully em uma pergunta que ele parecia saber a resposta.

\- Por que você está fugindo? Ir com Magneto seria mais fácil...

Ela ficou confusa. Se ele era um homem do Magneto, não deveria estar a par dos planos de seu mestre? Sentiu um aperto no peito porque ele realmente podia não ter sido informado de nada, assim como ela sabia muito pouco sobre a visita de Magnus à mansão e suas reais intenções. Ela optou por ser evasiva.

\- Fico feliz em não ser a única que desconhece as regras do jogo...

\- De longe posso ver que você não confia nele...

\- Ele invadiu minha casa. Confiança é a última coisa que eu poderia ter nele.

O homem encarou o chão por um momento pensativo. Jully ouviu ele suspirar pesadamente antes de continuar:

\- Entendo... Ele também invadiu a minha. Mas, ao contrário de você eu confiei nele e... – Gambit se interrompeu, ficando em silêncio.

\- E? O que aconteceu? – Jully ficou curiosa para saber mais sobre aquele homem.

\- Acho que essa é uma história para amanhã. Devemos aproveitar para descansar.

\- Tudo bem.

Jully guardou o resto dos biscoitos para o dia seguinte, para a casualidade de eles não encontrarem comida. Ela percebeu que o cajun estava se preparando para dormir do outro lado da caverna e essa ideia não a agradou por que ela saberia que ele também sentiria frio quando a fogueira apagasse.

\- Se quisermos acordar vivos amanhã, acho que temos que continuar a trabalhar em equipe. Não acho interessante que a outra parte da minha equipe acorde transformada em sorvete.

\- Pardon? – Gambit mostrou não ter entendido.

\- Você está com frio, estou com seu casaco e ainda estou gelada. Acho que um pouco de calor humano vai nos ajudar.

Gambit não se agradou da proposta, mas voltou para o lado da menina. Os dois se recostaram na mesma pedra e Jully estendeu o casaco sobre ele também, fazendo dele um cobertor para parte do corpo de ambos. Ela sorriu e virou de costas para ele.

\- Boa noite, cajun.

Gambit acomodou-se ao seu lado e podia-se perceber uma nota de seriedade em sua voz quando ele respondeu:

\- Boa noite.


	8. Esconderijos

O sol já havia nascido havia cerca de uma hora quando os primeiros raios atingiram a caverna e iluminaram o rosto de Jully. Ela abriu os olhos e observou tudo desconfiada. Ainda restava esperança que todo o dia anterior fosse apenas um sonho e que ela acordaria segura na mansão. Ao invés disso, estava em uma caverna, deitada sobre o peito de um homem que havia poucas horas era um completo estranho para ela e agora a abraçava. Jully moveu-se, a coluna doendo por ter dormido no chão duro e frio, fazendo Gambit acordar. Ele a fitou por um momento antes de desacomodá-la de seus braços e levantar, indo em direção à saída da caverna. 

Jully sentou no chão e encarou o sobretudo que havia servido de cobertor para ela. Gambit a havia deixado sozinha e ela sentiu vontade de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e descobrir o que aquele misterioso homem poderia carregar. O pensamento de como ele a havia defendido do homem do posto de gasolina e de como havia ficado ferido por causa dela a fez desistir da ideia. O barulho de seu estômago a fez voltar a si e ela dobrou o casaco e saiu da caverna em busca de seu companheiro de fuga. Jully reparou nas pegadas sobre a terra ainda úmida da noite e as seguiu, chegando até um pequeno curso de água, onde Gambit estava lavando o rosto. Ele virou-se rapidamente em direção à Jully quando ela passou e raspou em um arbusto para desviar de uma raiz de árvore bastante nodosa, fazendo barulho. Ela recuou um passo para trás com medo que ele a atacasse e ela tropeçou na raiz, perdeu o equilíbrio e atingiu o chão com uma pancada forte. Ele agilmente andou até ela e ofereceu uma mão. Jully estava corada e aceitou a ajuda para levantar-se.

\- Bonjour. Ça va?

\- Er... Bom dia. – Ela estava constrangida por ter se assustado – Obrigada.

\- Desculpe se te assustei. Pensei que pudesse ser alguma outra pessoa.

\- Temos que ficar preparados... – Ela baixou os olhos e lembrou que ainda segurava o casaco dele – Ah, eu vim para devolver isso. Obrigada.

Gambit recebeu o sobretudo de volta e o vestiu. Ele arrumou a gola em seu devido lugar antes de colocar a mão nos bolsos do casaco. Ele parecia estar checando se seus itens estavam ali e Jully ficou orgulhosa de si de ter resistido à vontade de descobrir o que ele guardava ali.

\- Merci. Temos que seguir adiante. 

Jully foi até o lago e lavou seu rosto também. A água era limpa, gelada e calma, possibilitando-a de enxergar seu reflexo. Ela secou as mãos nas calças e o rosto na roupa, visto que nas condições que eles estavam isso não faria diferença.

\- Você não sente fome? Mesmo fugitivos precisam se alimentar de vez em quando!

\- Se andarmos um pouco mais há um restaurante à beira da estrada onde podemos parar.

\- Seria ótimo!

Jully ignorou mais uma vez os sons de seu estômago e os dois voltaram a andar seguindo o curso da estrada. Eles haviam andado por mais de meia hora em completo silêncio. Ela estava com fome, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se desligar da preocupação que a levara a fugir na noite anterior:

\- Gambit... Será que não deveríamos voltar e checar se os outros estão bem? Eles já deveriam ter nos alcançado a essa hora...

\- Quais foram as ordens que você recebeu?

\- Só me mandaram fugir. Apenas isso.

\- Acho que você deveria segui-las. Mas, se quiser, voltarei com você à mansão. Só é mais simples para te rastrearem se seguir a rota combinada.

Ela consentiu com a cabeça. De fato seria mais fácil para Jean e Scott fazerem cálculos de sua localização baseados na ordem que eles haviam lhe dado.   
Após mais quinze minutos de caminhada, eles finalmente avistaram uma lanchonete. Era apenas um chalé de madeira escura e envelhecida cujas bordas das janelas pareciam ter sido recentemente pintadas de branco. A única referência à comida que eles tinham, além do cheiro que parecia delicioso, era de um letreiro com diversas lâmpadas queimadas.

Gambit entrou no local seguido por Jully e foram sentar em uma das mesas mais afastadas, também em madeira. A garçonete, uma senhora de uns 60 anos, saiu de trás do contrastante balcão refrigerado metálico e andou até eles com o cardápio. Eles o receberam e analisaram até que Gambit pediu um café e um sanduíche e Jully optou por um suco de laranja e um misto quente. Quando a garçonete se afastou, Jully indagou Gambit:

\- Você me falava ontem sobre sua história com Magneto, sobre sua casa. Quer contar mais?

\- Hum... – Ele torceu a boca – Não é uma das minhas lembranças preferidas que goste de conversar durante um café da manhã. Você deve possuir algumas desse tipo. Todo mundo as têm.

\- Queria eu ter... – Jully sorriu triste de volta – Qualquer lembrança do meu passado ou de quem eu sou me faria feliz...

\- Você não se lembra de nada? O que aconteceu?

\- O Professor Xavier está buscando respostas para mim. Segundo ele, eu tostei minha memória em uma viagem no tempo. Tudo o que lembro é desde o momento que cheguei aqui e fui acolhida por um homem que chamava de padrinho e que cuidou de mim. Após ele ter sido assassinado, o Professor convidou para que eu me mudasse para o Instituto.

\- Sinto muito pelo seu padrinho. – Gambit segurou a mão de Jully que estava sobre a mesa. Ela apertou a mão dele de volta e sorriu para ele. Ele a soltou quando a garçonete se aproximou.

\- Seus pedidos!

Ela colocou os pratos, copos e xícaras na frente eles e se afastou. Era notável a empolgação em sua voz por ter clientes, pois parecia que o estabelecimento não tinha muitos adeptos. Ambos agradeceram a ela e ela se afastou novamente. Gambit deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche no mesmo tempo em que Jully havia dado quase três famintas dentadas em sua torrada. Ele sentia necessidade de compartilhar um pouco de si com aquela garota e então o fez:

\- Quando eu era pequeno, alguém certo dia invadiu nossa casa, matou minha mãe, me sequestrou e deixou meu pai lá, sozinho. Eu nunca quis saber mais da história até recentemente, quando algumas pistas me levaram ao invasor que você já conhece muito bem.

Jully terminou metade de sua torrada, limpou a boca com o guardanapo e tomou um gole de seu suco antes de completar o pensamento de Gambit:

\- Magneto... E você nunca tentou encontrar seu pai?

\- Não... Mesmo naquela época eu sabia que ele era culpado demais para continuar vivo. Ele tinha muitos inimigos.

\- O que te levou a desconfiar de Magneto?

\- Tive acesso a uma série de lembranças de infância que haviam sido apagadas pelo trauma. – Ele notou o interesse de Jully crescendo em sua direção – Mas acredite, há coisas que devem ser deixadas esquecidas.

\- Como você as recuperou? As lembranças? – Ela ignorou completamente o conselho dele. 

\- Com o auxílio de uma máquina que fica no laboratório dele. Acabei sendo uma cobaia por acidente.

\- Você sabe onde ela fica? Pode me levar até ela?

\- Eu nunca faria isso! É muito perigoso passar por isso!

\- Nem se eu lhe implorasse?

\- Não, isso não aconteceria. 

\- E se eu prometesse a você que só vou olhar a máquina de longe, não vou fazer nada? 

\- Não, você não vai ter benefícios de apenas olhar.

\- E se eu pudesse usar meus poderes de novo? Se viajei no tempo uma vez, talvez consiga de novo, talvez consiga trazer sua vida antiga de novo ou pelo menos evitar o que aconteceu!

Gambit deu mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche. Era inegável que a proposta era tentadora a ele. Voltar à sua vida de criança, rever sua mãe seria algo impagável, mas ele sabia que seria muito errado e que poderia trazer consequências terríveis ao presente.

\- Não. – Negou mais uma vez – Devemos nos conformar com certas coisas, algumas não podem ser mudadas. Você mudou seu presente e seu passado foi o preço da viagem. Se mudar o meu passado, você poderá se perder no tempo, ou pior, acabar com a vida de muita gente. As consequências de um ato tolo e egoísta meu seriam imprevisíveis.

\- Tudo bem. Você ganhou, desisto. – Disse acenando o guardanapo como se fosse uma bandeira branca com um tom triste na voz.

\- Esqueça essa ideia maluca, por favor.   
Jully revirou os olhos conformada. Eles terminaram seu café da manhã em silêncio que foi quebrado por ela após largar o copo vazio de suco na mesa.

\- Seguiremos no mesmo rumo?

\- Podemos seguir ou eu posso te deixar em um lugar seguro e retornar à mansão para ver como estão seus amigos.

\- Sem chance, se você for para lá, eu irei com você.

\- Magneto pode estar lá e é um risco que não vou deixar você correr.

\- Serão mais dois contra ele.

\- Será mais um apenas. Você está sem poderes e não pode lutar.

\- Qual é? - Jully franziu a testa irritada – Por que você tenta me proteger tanto? Não sou uma garotinha inconsequente. 

\- Não? Então como você pretende pagar pelo que comeu?

Jully colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha saído às pressas da mansão e não havia pegado dinheiro ou qualquer pertence seu. Gambit procurou um bolso interno do casaco e colocou notas suficientes na mesa para pagar o que haviam comido. Seu gesto deixou Jully mais irritada e ela revirou os olhos e saiu na sua frente do bar. Ele a seguiu, mas ela andava decidida, sem olhar para trás, o mais rápido que conseguia. Gambit a chamou pelo nome inteiro duas vezes e ela não parou. Ele se irritou e parou atrás dela para tentar uma última vez.

\- Juliette. Se você não quiser mais minha ajuda, tudo bem, eu irei embora. – Ela não parou nem respondeu, então ele provocou – Mesmo que você continue a agir dessa forma inconsequente.  
Ela parou bruscamente e se virou andando na direção dele. Os dois ficaram face a face por um momento. Jully tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Gambit podia sentir a raiva que ecoava em sua voz.

\- Escuta aqui! Eu não sou inconsequente!

Jully apontou para ele e foi surpreendida quando ele virou seus dois pulsos para baixo e a imobilizou, sem causar dor. Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas Gambit era muito mais forte e preparado do que ela. 

\- Por que você se ofende tanto com isso? Com comentários idiotas?

\- Por que você não me dá respostas? – Lágrimas de raiva e humilhação desceram pelo rosto dela. Ela queria ir embora, mas sabia que não estava preparada para se virar sozinha caso encontrasse algum perseguidor.

\- Na hora certa você vai saber. Vou te contar um dia por que estou te protegendo hoje. Mas não vou falar nada agora. Agora você pode ter a minha ajuda ou me mandar embora. A escolha é sua,

Jully fitou-o por um momento, pensativa e sentiu sua respiração antes ofegante, acalmar-se. Gambit parecia conhecer o lugar e ser sua melhor chance de sobrevivência. Ela parou de resistir à imobilização dele e ele a soltou.

\- Me desculpe. Eu estou nervosa com essa situação.

\- Estamos juntos nessa?

\- Sim, estamos.

Gambit esboçou um sorriso. Ele não conseguia entender por que aquela garota lhe causava um efeito de fascinação como ele nunca havia sentido e ativava seu instinto protetor. Ele sabia que era esse o efeito que causava nas pessoas e que, provavelmente, ela só tivesse aceitado sua ajuda na fuga por seu dom de sedução, mas nunca tinha sido vítima de seu próprio mecanismo. Ele estava feliz por fugir com ela e tê-la ao seu lado, mas não podia negar que fazê-la correr qualquer riscos estava deixando-o desconcertado. O tempo que passaram juntos havia sido pouco, mas ele não queria perdê-la, pois sabia que ter mais sangue em suas mãos apenas o guiaria de volta ao desespero. Prometeu a si mesmo, então, que a pouparia de riscos desnecessários. Gambit balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos e voltou a fitar a garota.

\- Vamos mudar nossa rota. Vou te levar para a mansão.

\- Por quê?

\- Vai ser o lugar mais seguro onde posso te levar. Você estava certa em querer voltar lá. Vamos.

Assim, a discussão terminou empatada. Gambit recomeçou a andar pelo caminho de onde vieram e Jully o seguiu. Ela queria saber muito mais ainda sobre seu novo protetor, mas o clima no momento não estava aberto a perguntas e suas preocupações retornavam à mente com força maior. Ela só queria voltar para sua nova casa com seus novos amigos e descobrir se todos estavam bem.


End file.
